Lesson Learned!
by Kurogitsune
Summary: Some secrets you just shouldn't tell people... because of their big mouths. Or, should you?


Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the almighty beast, Kyuubi no Youko stepped into the hokage office where the Sandaime Hokage sat, Hiruzen Sarutobi in his chair smoking on a pipe. Naruto upon seeing the Sandaime smiled.

''Hey, old man! What did you call me in here for?'' Naruto asked

Sarutobi sighed knowing that the truth would have to come out. He stood up and looked out the curtains, watching Konoha and the beauty of it. He smiled seeing the village. He then turned around. ''Naruto, it's time for me to be honest with you.''

Naruto face had a puzzled look, confused of the old man words. What could the old man possibly tell him ''What is it?'' Naruto was curious, but also knew how to control himself.

''It's time to tell you your heritage and the truth surrounding the Kyuubi attack.'' Sarutobi said as he sat back down.

''Wait what do you mean?'' Said Naruto surprised.

''As you know, 7 years ago the mighty Kyuubi was defeated. However, unlike what the teachers at the academy told you, he was not defeated but sealed. The Yondaime used a secret forbidden technique called ''Reaper Death Seal.'' In exchange to seal the Kyuubi the Yondaime gave up his soul to the Shinigami. Thus sealing the Kyuubi in a new born, baby. That baby is you Naruto'' Sarutobi took the pipe out of his mouth as he explained this to Naruto.

''Your point is? I knew that when I was 5. Oh! Next you'll tell me the Yondaime was my father?'' Naruto said sarcastically.

Sarutobi dropped his pipe in shock ''How did you know?'' He asked

Naruto closed his eyes and re-opened them ''So wait... you telling me that's true?'' Naruto tried to keep his cool, but knowing this was quite shocking

''Wait a minute, so you did not know at all?''

''Well of course not,'' he rolled his eyes. I was speaking sarcastically!'' He shouted. ''Besides, don't you trust me at all? I mean did you think I'll go around the village hsouting that the Yondaime is my father?''

The Sandaime had a total look of shame on his face. Because he actually did.

**Sarutobi thoughts of the following**

_Naruto stood up excitedly ''THE YONDAIME IS MY FATHER? Heheh now Sasuke will know that I'm way cooler than him and Sakura-chan will accept my love. I have to tell everyone.'' Naruto ran outside the officer and telling the whole village of Konoha that he was the Yondaime son._

_Within less than 12 hours, the wole world knew and some even planned to kill Naruto._

_Meanwhile in Iwagakure sat the short man, Onoki, the third Tsuchikage with a devious look on his face. In less than 2 hours the news of Minato Namikaze having a son came into realization and Onoki planned on having the kid head as a bounty. He ordered two of Konoha equivalent ANBU to come in his office._

_There stood the two ninjas that was sent for Onoki. When they came to his office, he immediatedly told them of what's going on and who to assassinate. With the target in comfirm, the two left._

_Back in Konoha, Naruto was bragging about how he was the Yondaime son while eating a bowl of Ramen. A bunch of people were gathered around him, sucking up to him. Even those who ignored him. Now Naruto had all the attention in the world, until..._

_THUD_

_The body of one Naruto Uzumaki fell to the ground with a kunai lounged in his neck. Before anyone could say anything, one of the ninjas killed all who witnessed the death of Naruto Uzumaki even the ramen owner and his daughter. The two shared a brief look and nodded before picking up the body and leaving._

_And that is how Naruto Uzumaki big mouth got him killed._

Sarutobi flashed back into reality efore shaking his head. ''I'm sorry Naruto... it just that you well, have a... very big mouth.''

Naruto nodded in understanding. ''It's alright, I understand. But I'm not that much of an idiot. So... anything else?''

Sarutobi thought about it before deciding that he could tell Naruto the rest, some other time. ''No. You are free to go.''

Naruto yawned and stretched his body a little ''Thanks for telling me this old man. See you later. I'll be at the playground.'' He happily ran out the office in a quck motion

Sarutobi smiled. He should of trusted Naruto a lil bit more.

* * *

**This just randomly came out of my brain. Hopefully it wasn't that bad.**


End file.
